Another Ordinary Day
by Demonio Espanol
Summary: COMPLETEChita(OC) gets transfered to another school to meet her new parnter. She meets this really great guy but who is he really? Chita's past comes back to her as she uncovers the man's secrets.
1. Author's Note

Demonio Espanol: Hola amigos! I know most of you who have read my other fic are either dying for the next chapter or just totaly forgot about it and moved on with your lives. Hopefully it isn't the ladder of the two. Anyways, here is something I've had with me for a while but never progress on it much. Well guess what! Amazingly I'm getting a great idea for the last parts of this fic! Some might remember it when I first came to fanfiction.net as 'Another Ordinary Day, Not' Well I've shortened the name and I've added this little thing below for better understandings when you read this. Okie I'll stop bothering you.  
  
Part of Chita's past:  
  
Chita is what scientist call a beserker.(something i made up for fun =^_^=) at the age of six scientist, including her parents and Dr. J, have been cunducting experiments on her. satified with the results Dr. J took her in for some training as a gundam pilot. Soon she was a perfect fighting machine. she would be able to go beserk for a short period of time. the downside was that she would use up her energy and fall unconcious for hours on end. J needed someone to come in and finish the job if Chita didn't. thats when he came across a young boy. He took the boy and trained him as his second pilot.By this age Chita was used to the attention she got from J even though he didnt really praise her. Chita being the little attention craving girl she was got jealous as J consentrated more on the boy's training and not hers. she eventually went beserk and tried to kill the boy. instead of killing him she spilled some chemicals into her eyes. the strain on her heart was too much so it gave away. she didn't die though. she recovered but never was the same. By then J had sent her to a different colony to be with her parents and brotherand keep away from the boy. soldiers killed her father,and then her mother. Chita killed them in return. just before the police came a bunch of street kids whisked them away to be apart of their little gang. she had become somewhat close to a long haired boy who was their leader. he was caught and taken to an orphanage. everyday she would visit him. one day she returned to thier hide out to find blood everywhere. she left quickly scared that her brother was dead. Dr. J took her back for training but at the same time sent her to shcool to interact with kids her age. at the age of thirteen she was very pretty and vicious, but also managed to get a boyfriend. Chita thought she was in hevean everytime they were together. soon after she realized what a jerk he was when she found him doing another girl. she ran back to the training hall to find they boy there. she went to him for comfort. she cried her eyes out as the boy held her, trying to comfort her with his words. that was the last time she saw him. To this day she wishes to thank him.  
  
Demonio Espanol: God that was long! Hope I didn't bore you guys. If you'd like I have a document of Chita's past in more detail. Just ask and maybe if enough of you ask I'll post it. Okie now you can read! Have fun! Not it is much fun reading my fics. *Coughs* 


	2. Another Ordinary Day Ch1

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.1  
  
I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was my idiotic roommate hovering over me grinning stupidly. I pushed her away and sat up. As I looked out the window, I knew this was going to be another ordinary day. I dragged myself to the bathroom to take a shower. My eyes glanced into the mirror above the sink. There, a girl no more than 16 stood, her black-red hair tossed from sleep framed a lightly tanned face. Beneath arched eyebrows lie obviously Spanish eyes with blood red irises and cat eye pupils. I took my eyes away from my reflection and got in the shower. As I turned on the shower, cold water hit my body. I should have been used to it by now, but it still shocked my system. I cursed my roommate for taking all the hot water and went on with my shower. I started dressing in my usual slow pace.   
  
Once I was done, I stood next to the window and looked out over the school grounds. I hated boarding schools. My true identity could be easily found out. I picked up my bag and went to class 30 minutes early. I went through the same old boring classes that I had to take even though I knew everything to perfection and be near the same old idiots in every class.   
  
At lunchtime I wasn't hungry so I decided to go to the garden. It was the only place I can actually have some peace and quiet. I sat in my usual spot on a bench in the middle of the garden with my back facing the big old oak tree. As I started listening to my CD, I sang along.   
  
I looked up into the tree and saw a boy sitting on a branch right above me. The funny thing was, he was looking back at me. I studied his face and came up with the idea that he was Asian. And his eyes were just so beautiful. They were a deep color of Prussian blue and I swear I could have drowned in them! Just then, he looked away to the sky. That made me slightly disappointed.   
  
I felt a raindrop fall onto my knee and all of a sudden it started to rain really hard. I had a little shelter under the tree, but I was still getting wet. I thought about running back to the school, but dismissed it for I knew I would get soaking wet. I looked up at the boy to see him smiling at me. I quickly looked down to make sure my bra wasn't visible through my shirt. Lucky for me, it didn't show. I looked back up and saw him climb down. I stood up and faced him, confused at his actions. He walked over to the bench and just looked at me. This was getting me nervous and annoyed.   
  
My eyebrow started twitching just before he said, "Hi."   
  
This kind of caught me off guard. Usually guys would come up to me and say some stupid pick-up line like, "Girl, you lookin' fine." But this was just so... so... so sweet!   
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
"Do you want to come up? It's a drier up there." He suggested.   
  
"Sure." I heard myself say.   
  
'What the hell am I thinking?' I thought to myself.   
  
"Ladies first." He said in a mocking bow.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," I told him, "Don't take me as a fool, I know why guys always let the ladies go first." I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot.   
  
"Ah, but I'm not like other guys." he responded. "Well, if you insist." With that he started climbing the tree before I had time to reply.  
  
Once he got up, I started climbing. I almost lost my balance before I got to the top.  
  
"Here, take my hand." The boy said giving me his hand.  
  
I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I guessed he pulled a little too hard because I almost fell forward off the branch. Luckily, I regained my balance by grabbing a low branch in front of me.  
  
"Nice shorts." He said helping me off the branch. "Why do you wear them?"  
  
"So guys like you can't sneak a peak at my panties," I told him as I sat down on a branch. "I'm not stupid, you know."  
  
"Now, why would I want to do that?" He asked me in an amused way.  
  
"I don't know, that's how guys like you are." I said exasperatedly.  
  
"As I said, 'I am not like other guys.'" He answered.  
  
"Yeah...sure..." I replied.  
  
He sighed then looked up at the gray sky again.  
  
I wondered why he looks up at the sky often, so I decided to look up as well. When I looked up I saw nothing but gray skies, rainwater, and black clouds.   
  
'There's nothing in the sky except rainwater.' I said to myself.  
  
I looked at him and still see him staring at the sky. I began to wonder what is he really looking at.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked him.  
  
"Hmm," he turned to me. "The sky."  
  
"Yeah, but what are you looking at in the sky?"   
  
"Just the sky."  
  
Before I could even reply, he spoke.  
  
"It looks like it will be a while until the rain ceases. It should cease by dark." He said.  
  
"That's just great..." I sighed.  
  
"You got that right, I bet my roommate is gonna try looking through my stuff again." He said very irritated.  
  
"Bet my roommate will do the same. She might also blast the music as well."  
  
He chuckled. "My roommate is impossible to deal with."  
  
"Oh really? Bet not as impossible as mine."   
  
"My roommate is rebellious,"   
  
"Mine's boisterous,"  
  
"He's hectic,"  
  
"She's lazy,"  
  
"He is a sweet tooth,"  
  
"She's a troublemaker,"  
  
"And very - very kinky." He and I both said in unison. We both looked at each other then started to laugh.  
  
Once we stopped laughing, I said, "I guess we deal with the same stuff, huh."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do." 


	3. Another Ordinary Day Ch2

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.2  
  
We asked and talked about a lot of things we both had in common from that time on. It seems that we both had to deal with almost the same things. We talked and laughed until the rain finally died down around eight in the evening. I was disappointed that we had to go now that the rain ceased, but I wished it continued to rain a little longer.   
  
'Err... there I go again!' I shook my head wondering why I am so disappointed. I looked at him again and see him eagerly looking up at the night sky. I guess he wanted to look up once more before we had to leave. We both climbed down from the tree and I saw him looking up again.  
  
"Um...well it was nice meeting you, Goodbye." I said, as I turned to the school.  
  
"Wait, not yet," He said grabbing my wrist. "Don't leave yet. I want to show you something. "   
  
"Huh, What are -" He silenced me by putting his finger on my lips.  
  
"Please, come with me." He asked almost in a whisper.  
  
I couldn't think straight. His finger on my lips and Prussian blue eyes staring into mine were so just tempting. I drowned in those beautiful Prussian blue eyes and savor the feeling of his soft finger trace my lips, and then I unconsciously nodded my head.  
  
"Good." He smiled.  
  
He then pulled me inside the gym and up the stairs. I looked at his sweet smile on his face and let him lead the way. His smile was so sweet. Every time I look at his smile I get a weird feeling in my stomach and indicated it was butterflies. His lip looks so soft and sweet.   
  
'Err...I can't stop thinking about him. WHY?'  
  
I wondered where he was going to take me. I couldn't help but to be curious.  
  
I asked him as we ran up a flight of stairs, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
  
  
He smiled, "You'll see."  
  
"Are we almost there, though?"   
  
"Yes, very close."  
  
We went up the last flight of stairs then went through the double doors. We were on the school roof.   
  
'Why did he take me here?' I saw him staring at the sky again so I sighed and looked up as well. I gasped. It was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. I've never seen a beautiful starry night sky like this.  
  
"Like it?" he asked me.  
  
"It's so beautiful."   
  
"Glad you like it." He said blissfully. He sat down leaning on the wall.  
  
I couldn't say another word. I was too busy staring into the sky. No wonder why he was so eager to look up. I suddenly felt a pair of arms envelope me and pull me down. It was he.   
  
"Sit down, it'll be much better to look up from that point." He said as he held me firmly and let me sit me between his legs.   
  
He pushed me back until I was leaning against his chest and hugged me while looking up at the sky. I felt so secure in his arms.   
  
"Comfortable?" he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
I held his hands and grip them tightly as if he would go if I didn't hold on any tighter. Funny, I knew him for only five hours and I feel so possessive of him. It was silent after that time we were stargazing until he spoke.  
  
"I'm glad that I can share this with you." He said in a happy tone.  
  
I sighed, "I'm glad too."   
  
He laid his chin on my right shoulder and nuzzled my neck.   
  
I moaned and asked, "How many other beautiful places have you found around here?"  
  
He caressed my hand and said, "I found many around here."  
  
"Will you show me them?"   
  
"Sure." he sighed.  
  
"You promise me?" I asked as I leaned against his left cheek.  
  
"I promise."  
  
I chuckled and said, "I can't wait."  
  
As we gaze at the stars I begin to feel sleepy.   
  
"What's your name?" he asks me as I'm half asleep now.   
  
"Chita...what's yours?" I ask him.   
  
"Heero." he tells me rubbing his cheek against mine.   
  
"Mm... Heero, that's a nice..." before I could finish exhaustion got the better of me and I fell asleep in his strong and warm arms. 


	4. Another Ordianry Day Ch3

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.3  
  
The next morning I felt disappointed that the arms were gone. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling in my room. 'How'd I get here?' I asked myself. I looked back on the things that happened the day before.  
  
  
  
'I remember being bored and going to my usual spot in the garden. It started to rain so that boy led me up into the tree. What was his name again?' I asked myself. I couldn't really remember it now. Was I asleep when he told me? I remember the rain stopped when it was dark and he led me to this place. The stars. The stars there were beautiful. The last thing I remember is I resting on his chest. But what was his name?  
  
"Damn it I forgot his name!" I said out loud putting my hands over my eyes.   
  
"Forgot whose name?" I heard my roommate's voice.   
  
"It's none of your business so don't bud in." I told her rolling over and banging my head on the pillow as she stalked off out of the room.   
  
'I can't believe I forgot his name! Well there is no use staying here I need to get to class.' So I got up and got dressed for my classes still mad at myself. At lunch I went to the garden to see if I could still find him. When I arrived there the tree branch was empty. Feeling disappointed I slumped down on the bench and placed my laptop beside me. 'Where could he be?' Just then, I remembered the place he took me to see the stars. I grabbed my laptop and half ran half-walked to the spot. As I arrived there I saw nothing. 'This is hopeless!' I told myself. 'I'm never going to find him!' I sat in the spot where I fell asleep in his arms. It's kind of funny. I can remember how his arms feel around me yet I can't remember his name. I was feeling beyond funny; I was feeling stupid. How can someone forget the name of the one person who made you feel like no one else did? I sighed deeply and put my hands over my face.  
  
"How can I be so stupid?" I asked myself.   
  
Just then I heard a beep. 'Please don't let it be another mission.' I pleaded not feeling up to one anytime soon. I opened my laptop and reluctantly opened up the message.   
  
Chita,  
  
  
  
You have a new mission.  
  
'Great!' I thought to myself.  
  
There is another gundam pilot at the school you are at presently.  
  
'Doesn't he already know about Lia?'  
  
Your mission is to find him a.s.a.p. and get the data from him about your next mission.  
  
'Him?'  
  
From then on he will be your partner for your missions until further notice. Your new partner will go by the name Yuy. I have personally paired you two up to make an invincible team. There shouldn't be any problems whatsoever. You two will get along well.  
  
J.  
  
'O.K. now I'm supposed to find this Yuy guy. Now I have two guys to look for. The first one whose name I forgot and the second guy who I've never seen! This is just peachy.' I couldn't believe this. J wants me to go off and find this guy he didn't give me any information on. I admit it I am a genius but not that much! I'll have to hack into the school computers, but the staff is always using them and when they aren't the nerdy students are and hog the goddamn things. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
I closed my laptop and stood up. I would have to find out when the staff and students aren't using the computers. Especially the main computer. 


	5. Another Ordinary Day Ch4

Demonio Espanol: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry i forgot this chapter! i remember when i was putting up ch.5 i was having trouble so i guess i accidentally deleted 4. anyways i hope you guys still want to read the rest of my story!  
  
Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Another Ordinary Day, Not Ch.4  
  
"What do you mean any computers will be available till next week?!" I half-screamed at the girl behind the counter in the office.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just following the rules…and you should too by letting go of my collar!" the girl pleaded, trying to keep herself from falling over the counter.  
  
"And if I don't?" I asked in a dangerous voice, promising pain.  
  
"Then I'll have to put you in detention, Ms. Carmicheal." Said a voice to the right of me.  
  
I turned my head towards the voice still holding the girl by the collar. Just as I thought. It was the principal. I slowly let go of the girl's collar and straightened my back.   
  
"Fine. I'll take the earliest you have for next week." I said not taking my eyes away from the principal.  
  
"Okay, then…that will be on Friday." The girl said checking the list in the computer.  
  
'WHAT?!' I shouted in my head.  
  
I turned my head and glared at the girl. She looked like she was about to faint. I fought to control my temper as long as the principal was there.  
  
"That will be fine." I told her through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now, Ms. Carmicheal, I would appreciate it if you headed for your next class." Said the principal taking one last look at me then left to his office.  
  
I glared at the girl for a moment longer then I headed for the door out. Some geek pushed past me and went up to the girl. I was about to turn around and pound him when he lent on the counter and started flirting with the girl.  
  
"You look lovely today, my dear Penelope." He said lifting her chin with his index finger.  
  
"T-thank you, Dexter." She said shyly, blushing.  
  
"I was wondering if any of the computers were available at the moment." He said tracing the side of Penelope's face.  
  
"Yea-yeah, the main computer is available." She said blushing even more.  
  
"Thanks." With that Dexter approached a door on the far end of the room.  
  
By that time, I had had enough. Also, being the genius that I am I decided to play a little game with the geek. I walked over to him half way to his destination. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to act like those stupid preps did around their boyfriends.   
  
"Dexy-wexy, where have you been I've been searching all around school for you. You're not trying to hide from me are you?" I asked making a pouty lip. I looked past him at Penelope. Shock showed on her face and quickly turned into anger.  
  
Lucky for me, Dexter decided to play along with my little game. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer.  
  
"If I'd known you were looking for me, Kitten, we could have made out earlier. But unfortunately this isn't a very good time. I need to do some research." He said his mouth getting closer to mine.  
  
"Well I'll just be a patient little Kitten and wait with you until your done. Which computer are you using?" I asked twirling the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
"The main computer, why?" he asked before he tried to kiss me.  
  
I quickly turned my head so his kiss landed on my cheek.  
  
"You're such a tease, Dex." I said playfully slapping him on the arm. " How about we get some privacy in the main computer room?" This time I was nuzzling his neck.  
  
Without another word Dexter dragged me off to the computer room. While I waited for him to open the door with the code, I looked over at Penelope. I expected her to be crying by now, but she was calling me over. I told Dexter I would be right back and went to her.  
  
"You're not really his girlfriend are you?" she said eyeing me.  
  
"No. I'm just trying to teach the horny little bastard a lesson." I said gesturing over to Dexter.  
  
"Thought so. Can you do me a favor and pound the living hell outta him?" she asked her soft voice turning dangerously low.  
  
"Just so long as I get to use the main computer after I knock him out." I said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Deal." She stated extending her hand towards me.  
  
"Deal." I said shaking her hand.  
  
"What was that all about, Kitten?" Dexter asked wrapping one of his arms around my waist.  
  
"Just a little girl talk." I said, almost dragging him in the computer room.  
  
I closed the door and shoved him to the ground. He stares up at me from his spot on the floor. I look at him in disgust.  
  
"What was that for?!" he said getting to his feet.  
  
I kick him in the balls to keep him down. "Guys like you make me sick."  
  
"P-please don't hurt me anymore." He whimpers holding his balls.  
  
"No can do. Promised someone I'd beat the shit outta you." I said picking his head up by his hair.  
  
With one last look at him, I decided to go easy. I drew my fist back and hit him right in the nose. Hearing a wonderful cracking noise I let go of his hair left him unconscious.  
  
"Time to get to work." I said as I slid into the computer chair and started typing rapidly. 


	6. Another Ordinary Day Ch5

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.5  
  
After several hours of surfing the net for fun and actually doing what I'm supposed to, I found what I was looking for. I quickly inserted a disk and started saving the information on this Yuy guy. I heard a grumbling from behind me and then a faint whimper. Must be that idiot, I might have to knock him out again. I got up and walked over to the unconscious pervert. Just then he opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to see clearly. When he saw me his eyes went wide with fear. Just then I heard voices outside the door. I covered his mouth quickly to prevent him from screaming.  
  
"Make one sound and I'll cut your balls off." I said making it perfectly clear that I meant every word.  
  
I pulled him up off the ground and pushed him forcefully into the chair in front of the computer. I heard a beep come from the computer indicating that the save was done. I quickly put the disk in my pocket and turned to the only other person in the room. Pathetic it looks like he's going to wet himself any second. I bent down and pulled up his pant leg. Just as I thought long socks. Maybe today isn't so bad. I took off both his socks and used them to restrain him. One around his wrist, which I made sure, were as tight as possible and the second I used to gag him. As I stood back to admire my work I heard beeping at the door I quickly closed the files and pressed myself to the wall beside the door. It was dark in the room so whoever was coming in will not see me. The door opened and entered the principle. Well, not only the principle but also the lunch lady. Looks like they were getting hot and need privacy. As soon as there was enough spaced for me to get out without them noticing I rolled through just as the door closed. I looked around the office to see no one was there. What time is it? Wow. 7:37p.m. I guess it took longer than I thought. I quickly left the office and headed to the garden. I need to relax. Today was tiring. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I sat down on the bench and breathed in the cool night air. I just wish I could see him again. I stayed there for a few minutes letting myself remember the way he made me feel.  
  
"No time to fantasize over boys right now…" I told myself as I got up.  
  
I spun as I heard a chuckle from behind me. I search the ground for the owner or it but no one was there. Then came another chuckle. This time I could hear it above me. I search the tree branches for the person. I could barely see anything in the dark.  
  
'I'll have too climb up.' I said to myself.  
  
I started climbing the big tree and when I was almost to the first branch I lost my footing and was falling. A hand appeared in front of me and instinctively I grabbed it. Before I had to rethink what I just did I was sitting on the branch next to my savior. As I was about to ask who my savior was, a light flashed in my eyes causing me to look away and rub my eyes.   
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Came a soft voice as the light was redirected from my face.  
  
So my savior is a guy how nice. But somehow the voice sounded familiar. I looked back at him and tried to adjust to the darkness again. He held the light up so that it was above our heads shining down on us. As my eyes finally focused I saw his face…. A mere four inches away from mine!  
  
"Ah!" I started and immediately I backed away out of the light.  
  
I put a safe distance between us before studying his features. There was a look of mild surprise on his face. Then he smiled and spoke.  
  
"You don't recognize me already?" he asked.  
  
Then it hit me. I knew who he was! This was that guy from yesterday!  
  
"I'm sorry. You just startled me a bit." I said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you. Come a bit closer, I'm not going to attack you." He said holding out his hand.  
  
I took his hand and moved closer to him. Why do I trust him? I asked myself not aware that he didn't let go of my hand. I and I still can't remember his name! I'm such a fool! I was so deep in my thoughts that I barely heard what he said next.  
  
"What was that 'no time to fantasize about boys' about?" he asked turning off the light.  
  
I was very grateful he did that, because at the moment I was as red as a tomato.   
  
"Err…nothing really. I was just thinking aloud." I said turning away.  
  
There was a long pause before he spoke.  
  
"I've been thinking about you a lot too, Chita. Ever since you fell asleep in my arms I can't stop thinking about you." He said right next to my ear in a slow and seductive voice.  
  
A shudder ran through my body with every word he said. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I stared up into his eyes through the darkness. And that's when I remembered. I remembered his name! His name is Heero!  
  
"Heero…" I said in a far away voice.  
  
He gazed down at me with his piercing blue gaze. Our lips were a mere inch apart as my breathing quickened. I could feel his breath on my lips. Was he really going to kiss me? If he was, why? Why would a guy like him take a liking to a cold and cruel person like me? So many questions flew in and out my head, as time seemed to stop. His lips were a centimeter away when a flash of light from below startled us.  
  
" You kids are supposed to be in bed not making out here! Get down and into your rooms before I report you!" said the gardener from below.  
  
"Sorry we're coming down." Heero said.  
  
I quickly got off his lap and blushed. I can't believe she saw us! This is so embarrassing! What the hell made me do that? I mean I barely know him! I was so deep in my thoughts I was startled again from a yell below. I looked down to see Heero holding out his arms.  
  
"Come on, jump down! I'll catch you!" he told me  
  
No are you crazy?! I wanted to yell but as I looked into his eyes I felt my heart softening. Okay maybe I could trust him for now.  
  
"You better catch me." I called down to him.  
  
He smiled and waved his arms. "I'll catch, now can you jump already?"  
  
I smiled at him and jumped down. I was thoroughly thankful he caught me. He seemed to be stronger than he looks.  
  
"Okay that's enough off to your rooms now." The gardener ushered us out of the garden.   
  
We walked in silence to the dorms. I kept sneaking glances at him when he wasn't looking. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. This silence was getting too awkward. I needed something to break the tension. Just then he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at our laced hands and then at him. He smiled at me and I had to smile back. He looked gorgeous when he smiles. When we came to the doors that separated the girls and the boys' dorms we stopped.  
  
"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Heero asked me.  
  
I looked at the door leading to the boy's dorm and then at Heero.  
  
"I'm sure you already know where my dorm is, but I want to see yours." I said smiling shyly.  
  
"Okay." He said after a long pause. "Although, I must warn you my room might be a bit messy, who knows what my room mate did to it while I was gone."   
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides I've been out of my room most of the day so my roommate has had it all to herself. She better not have wrecked any of my stuff." I said.  
  
We talked about various subjects before we got to Heero's room. It was a bit sad that it ended so soon. Heero took out his keys and unlocked the door. But he didn't open it. He just stood there staring at the door.  
  
"Heero… is something wrong?" I asked starting to worry.  
  
He turned to me and gestured towards the door, his face unreadable. He stepped back away from the door so I went to open it. Just as my hand touched the doorknob I heard a loud moan come from inside. And then a gasp followed by a name being shouted.  
  
"DUO!" A female voice came.  
  
I stood there frozen with my eyes wide. Then I turned around to Heero.  
  
"Who's Duo?" I whispered.  
  
"He's my roommate and it seems he has company." Heero said trying to hold back a smile as another shout came from the room.  
  
"Um…I'm sure he doesn't want to be disturbed, would you like to wait in my dorm until he's done doing... err…business?" I asked stepping away from the door as moans continuously came from the room.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea." He said grabbing my hand and leading me away from the room. "Knowing my room mate he won't be done for hours."  
  
I stared wide-eye at Heero, who was trying not to smile. 


	7. Another Ordinary Day Ch6

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.6  
  
We came to my room and I quickly opened the door and turned the light on. To my horror the room was a mess. And thankfully my roommate was no where to be seen. I wanted to spend more time with Heero without the stupid comments of my roommate.   
  
"Sorry about the mess, seems Lia got carried away." I told Heero as I picked up several interesting garments off the floor.   
  
"It's okay. Your roommate must be a very active person." Heero said as he held up a very explicit maid's uniform. I snatched it out of his hands and blushed lightly.   
  
"Um…yeah. Go ahead and sit anywhere that hasn't been contaminated by Lia."   
  
I continued to pick up Lia's mess as Heero sat on my bed just watching me. When I was done I remembered to check my bed. I walked over to the nightstand and took out a black light.   
  
"You mind getting up real quick? I need to check something." I asked Heero motioning to the bed.   
  
"What are you going to do with that?" he asked leaning on one of the bedposts. I turned off the light and threw down my blankets.   
  
"Well you see, a couple times in the past Lia would use my bed for her…er… little adventures and without me knowing I would end up sleeping in soiled blankets." I explained turning on the black light and waving it above my bed sheets.   
  
"Since then I've been careful to check before I get into bed." I turned off the light seeing that everything was clean.   
  
"She's lucky this time." I bent down and turned on the lamp next to the bed.   
  
Heero sat back down on the bed and ran his hand on it. After a moment of wandering how his hands would feel on my body I noticed he was looking at me.   
  
"Er, you want something to drink?" I asked already going to the mini-frige on Lia's side of the room.   
  
"No, you got anything to eat though? I skipped lunch and I haven't had dinner yet." Heero got up and walked over to peek in the mini frige.   
  
"Junk food mainly. Chips, suckers, jaw breakers, and some cookies." I said as I shifted through the frige's contents.   
  
"Wait I feel something." I grabbed hold of a plastic bag and brought it forth.   
  
"Chocolate?" I was taken by surprise. Usually Lia would keep chocolate in her safe/frige.   
  
"Hershey's milk chocolate kisses," Heero read from the bag.  
  
  
  
"This will do." He took the bag and sat back on my bed.   
  
I closed the frige and followed him with my bottle of water. Heero popped one in his mouth and looked as though he were analyzing it. I quietly ate one myself finding it was actually pretty good. Sweet and mouth watering.   
  
*Wonder if Heero tastes as good. * I was shortly shocked at the workings of my own mind.   
  
"These are good." Heero said as he ate another.   
  
"Yeah they are." I agreed letting another melt in my mouth.   
  
"I haven't seen you around here before yesterday, did you just transfer?" I asked him to make conversation.   
  
"No I've been here for a while, I've just been keeping a low profile. The first day I was here girls were everywhere crawling and drooling over me and my room mate." Heero said casually.   
  
"That must be, er, nice on men's standards."' I said carefully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah if you liked girls hanging all over you. Since then I've been avoiding them. Yesterday you found one of my many hiding spots." He just kept looking at me.   
  
"Oh, sorry." I said looking away from his incredibly beautiful eyes.   
  
"It's okay. I'm glad you found it." He said softly turning my head to him with his hand.   
  
Before anything else could stop us he kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. His lips were soft on mine and his hand was gentle as he ran it trough my hair. Something wet traced my bottom lip and pushed its way past my lips. I opened my mouth and let Heero's tongue explore the warm wet cavern that was my mouth. I shyly ran my tongue along his. All of a sudden dark images ran through my head and I had to pull away. I turned from Heero as I held onto my head.   
  
"Something wrong, Chita?" Heero's voice barely penetrated the cluster of horrid images running rampant in my head.   
  
"Yeah, just, some bad memories, that's all." I said turning back to him.   
  
"You've gotten pale, they can't be that bad." Heero ran his hand down the side of my face. His voice was laced with concern and his eyes showed the same.   
  
"It's in the past so there's no need to worry." I assured him. I suddenly felt very tired. Where it came from I don't know.   
  
"Maybe you should sleep, you look like you're about to drop any minute." Heero suggested as he got up and gestured to the bed. I was about to decline when I yawned. Guess he's right.   
  
"Stay with me tonight…please?" I asked quietly looking over his shoulder but not at his eyes.   
  
"Okay." He said.   
  
My heart gave a small leap as I scooted over a little to let him in. He laid down beside me and I rolled over with my back to him. He wrapped his arms around me.   
  
"Thank you, Heero." I was grateful he stayed. Without him I don't think I would be able to sleep well.   
  
"No, Chita, thank you." Heero said and kissed the top of my head before I fell asleep. 


	8. Another Ordinary Day Ch7

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.7  
  
I opened my eyes and all I saw was white. I expected the shadows from my recent nightmares to show themselves to me tonight. I stood there surrounded by white waiting for the shadows and horrid memories to come. I turned around looking for them.  
  
"Show yourselves damn it!" I yelled out, already irritated.  
  
All of a sudden a wave of dizziness swept over me and my white surroundings began to spin into different colors. I strained my eyes and held my head as I tried to focus on what was happening. It spun faster and faster and I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees, resisting the urge to vomit. Then it stopped. I kept my eyes closed trying to push down my urge. I peeked one eye opened and was astonished at what I saw. Computers, tools, training equipment, and other objects I was too stunned to identify surrounded me. The room felt familiar. Somehow I knew where I was.  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts by a hoarse yell from behind me. I turned to see an old man with a mechanical hand scolding a boy no older than fourteen.  
  
"Stop crying! I've told you many times before that I won't tolerate it!" He yelled. The old man raised his cane and struck the boy across his face. The boy let himself be hit and laid motionless on the ground his mouth bleeding and his eyes tearing. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands. What does J. think he's doing? He can't treat kids like that!  
  
"That's enough Dr. J.!" I yelled to his back. For a moment there was only the sound of the boy sniffing on the ground. J. raised his cane again and brought it down on the boy's back. A small cry of pain was heard. I couldn't take it anymore. I stalked up to J. and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. When I gripped his shoulder my fingers slipped through him. I stared at it in disbelief. I put my hand in and out a few times before I mentally kicked myself. This is a dream, idiota!  
  
After another moment of berating myself I looked to the boy that now stood in front of J. His eyes weren't watering anymore instead cold emptiness replaced the tears.  
  
He looked straight into J's eyes with his Prussian blue ones and said, "What else do you have for me Dr.?"  
  
Dr. J. smirked at the boy. "If you finish this next segment of training without falling to the ground crying like a baby maybe I will reward you. Now head to the antigravity chamber and prepare yourself."  
  
The boy nodded his head and went through a door off to the side. As soon as the door closed J. proceeded to the other side of the room and through a door. I quickly followed though I wanted to know who that boy was and why the hell I was having this strange dream. We entered another room almost identical to the other. On a treadmill near the center of the room jogged a girl with waist length deep red hair tied high upon her head and tanned skin. When she heard J's footsteps she turned her face toward him. Blood red cat eyes glared daggers at the doctor as he approached.  
  
"What took you so long? I've been at this for nearly three hours! I don't see why you need me to do this every day until my muscles ache to the point were I can barely move! You have all the data you need on me, so why not just let me go out and do what normal thirteen year old girls do?" As she spoke in anger at the doctor she didn't slow down instead she began to run faster.  
  
"My precious girl how many times do I have to tell you? I need to keep you in tiptop shape! Soon there will be a war and your help will be needed to fight for peace." J. rubbed the bridge of his nose with his mechanical hand.  
  
"What if I don't want to fight in this war?" The girl asked in a soft voice. She had turned off the treadmill and now was looking down at her hands.  
  
"Do you not want to avenge your parents death?" J. asked through false concern.  
  
"I never said that!" Her head snapped up and she glared at the old man. "How dare you say such a thing!"  
  
"Calm yourself young one." J. tried to calm her. "You seem about done so why don't you go on and do what you wanted."  
  
Without another word the girl stormed off through a door on the side. After a moment of staring after her I looked back at J. who was still looking at the door. Intrigued I followed quickly after her. The girl stomped out of the building after grabbing her jacket and then began to run. I easily kept up with her as she ran to what looked like a small park. Again I found my surroundings strangely familiar.  
  
"Maria!" a low and seductive voice called out. Both the girl and me snapped our heads in the direction of the voice and standing next to a tree waving at us was a sex god. His dark hair tied in the back of his head with a few tendrils falling from it with that incredibly seductive smirk pasted on his face made him irresistibly hot. The longhaired girl ran past me with a joyous smile upon her face.  
  
"Nezumi! I missed you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you Maria." He gazed lovingly down at the girl.  
  
The sight made me want to vomit. The man was putting up an act and I could see right through it. I silently willed the girl, Maria, to see past the act. Just as I was about to yell out in frustration the scene around me spun again until I was on a street, Maria only a few feet ahead walking with a small hop in her step. I followed her until she stopped outside an apartment building. I glared at the building then turned my eyes to a smiling Maria.  
  
"Please don't go in there." I begged her softly.  
  
With another second of smiling up at the building she proceeded up the stairs and into the building. It wasn't as if I expected her to hear me but I couldn't stand by and watch her heart be torn in two. I quickly ran past her and blocked her way to the stairs.  
  
"Stop! You can't go in there!" I yelled at Maria.  
  
Her smile still pasted on her face she went right through me and up the stairs. Tears threatened to fall as I begged her to turn around and leave. We reached the third floor to room 3-A. Maria opened the door and I couldn't bring myself to go inside and see one of the many memories that I tried to erase from my mind. I heard Maria gasp and Nezumi fumbling over words, trying to find something to say. Maria came running out tears flowing down her face. Nezumi quickly followed. I ran after him forgetting that I couldn't touch him and just wishing that I could beat him to near death. We ran out into the street and before Maria could cross the road Nezumi grabbed her and spun her around.  
  
"I said wait damn it!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Let go!" Maria screamed trying to pull out of his grasp.  
  
"Not until you let me explain!" He shook her violently.  
  
"You don't need to explain anything! I saw what you and that girl were doing! I'm not stupid! Just go back and finish fucking your whore!" Maria yelled out in rage. The blood red iris of her eyes slowly started covering her cat pupil.  
  
"You little bitch! Don't ever call her that!" Nezumi slapped her hard across her face.  
  
Maria bared her teeth and growled low in her throat. Clenching her hands she knocked Nezumi's arm away and punched his face breaking his nose. Nezumi laid on the sidewalk whimpering as he cradled his face in his hands. I silently cheered Maria on.  
  
"You make me sick! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Maria turned and stomped off, doing her best to control her rage.  
  
"You should have killed him." I said after Maria.  
  
I walked up to Nezumi as he did his best to stop the blood flowing from his nose. He looked so pathetic.  
  
"Damn bitch! I'll get her! How dare she ruin my perfect face!" He said through his hands.  
  
I sneered down at him then spat in his face. I couldn't believe I thought he was a good man. Shows how naive I was.  
  
"I really should have killed you all those years ago, Nezumi Okama."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DE: Well there You have it! Sry it took so long. I know i have no excuse. i hope you guys like it so far. Pls review! thankies! oh and btw Nazumi means rat and Okama means fag, so i'll just let you guys put two and two together. =^_^= 


	9. Another Ordinary Day Ch8

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Warning: Sap! well at least i think its a bit sappy. also Heero might seem a little OOc but there's a reason. You see Heero and Chita have a deep connection, so ya....okie read already!  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.8  
  
I opened my eyes wide before I shut them tight against the rays of the sun peeking through the curtain. Slowly I opened them again letting my eyes get used to the light. I stared at Heero's face that was inches from mine. God he was so handsome. I had never seen anyone as exotic looking as Heero. Not even that lowlife Nezumi could measure up to him. I traced the line of his jaw with my fingers trying not to wake him. He reminded me a lot of someone I once knew. I just couldn't put my finger on who it was. Oh well maybe it'll come to me later. Right now I should be going over Yuy's file.  
  
I carefully unwrapped Heero's arms from around me and tried my best not to shake the bed as I got off. When I successfully got off the bed without waking him, I carefully patted my pockets looking for the disc from last night. Where did I put it? As I patted myself down I looked around the room wondering if I dropped it. My eyes fell on the nightstand and for a moment I wondered how it got there. I quickly dismissed it and got to work on my laptop. I popped in the disk and opened the file. Instead of reading the basic parts of the profile I went straight to Yuy's picture. My eyes widened and for a moment I thought I was hallucinating. I blinked a few times as if to clear my vision. It proved futile for the picture did not form into someone else's face. I stared at the picture for a while, not noticing that someone was standing behind me.  
  
"It's about time you looked at that." Heero said in his low voice.  
  
I jumped slightly and glared at him. He only smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. For those few seconds I totally forgot about Heero actually being Heero Yuy as he softly kissed me. He pulled away and looked down at me lovingly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" I became serious.  
  
"I did tell you, I'm Heero." Heero turned and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Heero, you know what I mean! Why didn't you tell me you were my partner?" I was getting a little annoyed by his playing innocent.  
  
"Because you already knew I was from the start. Consciously you may not have but subconsciously you knew who I was and that we were to be partners." Heero looked down at his hands.  
  
"What? What are you saying? You're not making sense." I really did try to comprehend what he was saying but it didn't make sense. I only met him two days ago.  
  
"So you don't remember do you?" He looked me straight in the eye and I could have sworn I saw something close to hurt in them.  
  
"Remember what? Stop playing twenty questions and tell me what exactly I'm supposed to remember!" I clenched my fist as I tried to contain my frustration.  
  
Heero looked at me for a second longer then down at his hands. He sighed heavily before he finally began to explain to me.  
  
"About three years ago you were training under Dr. J, but at the same time was sent to school to develop emotions like anger, hatred, jealousy, and all those other negative emotions. One night you came running into the gundam hanger crying your eyes out." Heero stopped and looked at me as if asking if he needed to go on.  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. If he knew those things then that meant...that meant that Heero was the boy.  
  
"Oh my god, You were that boy that J. was training." Tears started forming in my eyes as all my memories of that night came rushing back to me. "After I found my boyfriend in the arms of another girl I ran to the hanger to cry in my gundam, but I saw you there. I remember I treated you so badly when we were younger and all I wanted to do was tell you how sorry I was and hope that you could help me through my heartbreak. And you did. You held me as I cried and told me everything would be all right."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself into Heero's arms, which wrapped around me as if trying to protect me from all the evils of the world. I sobbed into his shirt as he rocked me back and forth whispering soothing words to me.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I don't deserve your kindness." I said through sobs.  
  
"Chita it's all right. I don't care about the past now. All I care about is the present, you and the future I hope to have with you." He kissed the top of me head.  
  
I looked up into his Prussian blue eyes searching for any doubts. When I found none a small smile crept onto my face. Heero smiled down at me and wiped my tears away.  
  
"You going to be all right?" Heero asked caressing my cheek.  
  
"Si, as long as you're here." I leaned into the caress feeling the warmth of his hand.  
  
I got off him and went to the bathroom.  
  
"I must look like a mess." I said as I analyzed my tear stained face.  
  
"No matter what you always look beautiful." Heero complimented as he lounged on the bed.  
  
I blushed slightly then began to wash my face. I dried my face and sat down beside Heero. I looked down at the towel in my hands thinking hard.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked tilting his head.  
  
"Just thinking." I said still a little distracted.  
  
"About what?" He took the towel from my hand to gain my full attention.  
  
I looked at his face trying to figure out whether I should tell him or not. I sighed making my choice.  
  
"About us. We're partners now and I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do if we take this thing we have farther." I quickly said now inspecting my fingernails.  
  
There was a moment of silence and I was afraid he wouldn't say anything.  
  
"You don't want to have a relationship with me?" he bluntly asked.  
  
"No! Of course not! I would love to but it's just...we're partners in a war and I just think that if we get too close it will interfere with our missions." I looked up to his face to see how he was taking it.  
  
With his head bowed and bangs covering his eyes he responded "Hn. I see."  
  
I heard a click from the door and in came Lia followed by a longhaired boy with cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"Wow looks like you have some company Chi-chan!" Lia said grinning. I ruefully tried not to blush at her comment.  
  
"Well if it isn't Hee-man! How'd you get in here? Don't tell me you threatened the poor girl!" Duo joked as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"You two know each other?" Lia asked as she dropped her stuff.  
  
"We're roommates." Heero answered in a monotonous voice.  
  
I gaped momentarily at him. So this was his roommate. I looked at the longhaired boy. If he's Heero's roommate then the girl that we heard last night must have been...! I looked from Lia to Heero's roommate blushing furiously.  
  
"Hi I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell! [1]" He grinned at me.  
  
My eyes widened as I realized who he was.  
  
"Hey you know you look kinda familiar." Duo rubbed his chin. "Have we gone out before?"  
  
I almost choked. He was still the idioto that I knew so many years ago.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Duo from the L2 colony by any chance would you?' I asked carefully.  
  
"Hey! How'd you know that!" Duo looked a bit taken aback at my question.  
  
"It's me, Maria. The little girl you took in right before you went to the Maxwell church." I said cautiously watching his every reaction.  
  
His eyes widened then a grin like no other formed on his face.  
  
"Maria! I knew it was you!" Duo quickly got up and dragged me into a bear hug. "It's been so long! How ya been huh? Life been treatin' ya good? And your hair! Why did you cut it? It was so beautiful even more than mine!"  
  
"It's nice to see you too Duo." I said as he kept talking his mouth off.  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight. You and Mr. Death glare over here are roommates." Lia pointed from Duo to a murderous looking Heero. "And you and Chita here are old ...er, lovers or somethin?"  
  
"The first part you're right the second part is a little off. I took both Chita and her bro in after an accident that-" Duo was cut off by an elbow in his stomach.  
  
"I'd rather not let the details of that event be heard by anyone." I said keeping my voice level. "Let's just say Duo and I were friends and leave it at that. Besides I was only around seven. Do you really think we'd be lovers at that age?"  
  
"You got a point there." Lia concluded silently.  
  
I turned to Heero. Instead of the smile or laughter in his eyes I saw a few minutes earlier, I saw cold in his eyes and his face neutral. I unconsciously shivered, as he looked me in the eye.  
  
"Well we're heading over to McDonald's, you guys want somethin?" Lia asked as she gathered up her wallet.  
  
"Some fries and a soda is fine for me." I said over my shoulder. There was something wrong with Heero. I just know there is.  
  
"Heero, you want anythin?" Duo quirked up.  
  
"No." Heero briefly looked over my shoulder then returned his gaze to my eyes.  
  
"Okay than. We're out!" Lia closed the door somewhat loudly behind them both.  
  
Now that they were gone I could really face the problem with Heero.  
  
"Heero, tell me what's wrong." I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine. Somehow I knew this was going to be a serious talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1]= highly overused -_-  
  
DE: See! I promised you guys a longer chapter and here it is! its the longest chapter i have of this! its a little over 2 pages! *cough* anyways..maybe Ch.9 will be longer or just as long. okie i'm out for now. Adios!  
  
p.s. don't forget to review! 


	10. Author's Note TresImportant!

Demonio Espanol: Hey me again! hope you enjoyed my story so far. okie now i'm taking a poll. i've finished both chapter 9 and 10 meaning i finished the story! see Jen i can finish my stories!...even if this is my first one out of who knows how many. -_- anyways ch 10 is kinda short so i was wondering if you guys wanted me to post both ch 9 and 10 at the same time. tell me in your reviews k? i'll check them tomorrow or wednesday and maybe post it then. tell your friends! okie i'm out i have other things to do ya' know! adios! 


	11. Another Ordinary Day Ch9

Disclaimers: Yes I do do this, but I'm not going to yell in your face saying don't sue me or stuff like that. So here I go. I, Demonio Espanol (Lauren for some of you), do not, I repeat do not own any of the gundam boys or anything related to them. The only thing I own here is Chita Marianna Leonardo... and this story of course. Okay on with the story!  
  
Demonio Espanol: ¡hola mis criados leales! ¡significo a revisores! hopefully you guys don't understand that ^_^U well here it is! i love you guys! and you know what maybe i'll make a sequal so be expecting it in...a year? kidding! okie i'll leave you alone.  
  
Another Ordinary Day Ch.9  
  
I waited for Heero to speak up. Moments passed and still no response from him. I squeezed his hand, silently begging him to tell me what was wrong. I saw his eyes go down to our joined hands and then he pulled his hand away.  
  
"Heero what's wrong? Please tell me." I asked him somewhat hurt by his action.  
  
"Nothings wrong. It's just like you said. We're partners now and a relationship would only get in the way." He stood and started for the door.  
  
"Heero! Just because we can't have something doesn't mean you can go cold on me!" Anger filled my voice. It was times like this that I wish I wasn't spoiled as a child. Sometimes wanting something real bad can get me in trouble.  
  
Heero stopped halfway to the door, but didn't turn around.  
  
"I once hated you. J let you develop emotions and let you express them freely, while I was punished if I gave the slightest hint of emotions. Every time I saw you, anger filled me and all I wanted to do was kill you. I couldn't stand the sight of you being happy when I was miserable. But after that night I saw you come in the gundam hanger crying, all the anger and hatred in me vanished. You looked so broken. The only thing I could do was help you. Since then I never hated you." As Heero spoke I saw his fist shaking.  
  
"I remember when you fell into my arms, you kept crying and telling me how sorry you were. How sorry you were that we started off on the wrong foot, how sorry you were that we couldn't be friends. When you were done, you asked me to be your friend. Someone who you could trust to keep your secrets and trust to be there for you. And I remember I accepted." Heero finally turned to me, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Why was he about to cry? My words couldn't have affected him that much.  
  
"You were the first person who wanted me for a friend. You made me promise to be your best friend forever and I did my best to keep that promise." Now he looked down at his hands, one solitary tear slipped down his cheek and landed on his palm. For a moment I tried to remember the details of that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero still held me in his arms while I sniffed away the last of my tears.  
  
"You all right now?" He asked looking down at me.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I smiled gratefully up at him.  
  
"Can you promise me something?" I asked him a bit softly.  
  
"Depends on what it is." He replied while playing with my hair.  
  
"Will you be my friend? Forever?" I remember it felt like an eternity before he answered. I had no real friends back then because I didn't want any. Now that I actually wanted someone for a friend I was afraid of being rejected.  
  
"Why do you need me as a friend?' Heero looked down at me questioningly.  
  
"Because...I need one right now." Unconsciously my grip on his shirt tightened.  
  
"You need me?"  
  
"Is that so freaking hard to believe?" I picked up my head off his shoulder and glared at him in the eyes.  
  
He just searched my eyes then finally smiled at me. He hugged me and for a moment I was tense. I relaxed against him and hugged him back.  
  
"Yes, I promise to be your friend forever." He said beside my head.  
  
I hugged him tighter and stood up.  
  
"Okay now that you made that promise you have to keep it no matter what! If I'm hurt, you'll heal me. If I'm sad, you cheer me up. If I'm angry, you calm me down. And if I'm lost you find me. That's how friends are supposed to be...at least those are my friendship rules." Heero stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"I accept. I'll do whatever it takes to be the best friend you'll ever have." I took his hand and we shook on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"After J saw us he forced me into some serious training, trying to drain all the emotions from me. He didn't succeed though. Because I promised you to be your friend and to be your friend was to have emotions. I hid them from him hoping that one day I could find you again. After a while I realized I couldn't keep my promise. I had already broken the promise by being somewhere else when I knew you needed me. Now that I've found you and we're able to make a different promise to each other, you wish to still go by the old one." Heero's voice shook a little at the end. How could he say such a thing? I didn't even remember that promise! I don't mean to hurt him so much.  
  
"Heero... it's not like that." I said softly as I stood and slowly reached out for him.  
  
"Forget what I said." He turned his ice-cold gaze to me, his eyes not glistening anymore.  
  
"I informed J of our meeting. He should give us our first assignment soon. Be prepared." With that he left my room closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"Mierda.[1]"  
  
I sat in my room an hour or so later saying that same word over and over again. Heero was upset at me because of a childhood promise and I can't think of a single thing to do to make it better!  
  
"Mierda!" I half yelled. I stood up and started pacing the room. I glanced over at Lia and Duo who were sipping away the last of their soda. I stopped in front of them and glared at each in turn.  
  
"What the hell are you guys looking at?!" I threw my hands in the air, irritation and annoyance getting the better of me.  
  
"Okay fine we'll help just stop going ballistic on us." Lia said to me.  
  
"Que[2]! What are you talking about?!" For some odd reason I couldn't keep my voice down.  
  
"Maria, babe, calm down. I'll go see what's up with Heero and see if I we can figure out a way to settle this." Duo stood and started for the door.  
  
"Help me? You guys don't even know what's going on! Besides this is a personal matter! I don't need you guys interfering." Before I could rant on Duo slipped out of the room as if he didn't hear me.  
  
Who does that guy think he is?! Does he understand the word "Personal"? I don't need any interference. I can figure something out. I just hope its before our mission is given...mission! Gundams! I turned to Lia and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Lia! Did you tell Duo we were gundam pilots?! This whole predicament started over the missions! What if he finds out?! Our cover will be ruined! Then-!" I was stopped by a hard slap in the face. I blinked a few times before I realized Lia slapped me.  
  
"Stop it already! You're creepin me out! You're becoming such a worrywart. I guess I'm on this planet to relieve you of your anxieties." Lia sighed and sat my still numb body in a chair. "Duo is a gundam pilot just like us. Plus during the previous war Heero and Duo were buds and I guess you can say they still are. So just chill, k?"  
  
I rubbed a shaky hand to my forehead as I absorbed all of this. Okay, Duo was a gundam pilot and Heero's friend. I guess that kind of settles my nerves. But I just want to speak to Heero myself...I just can't think of anything to say. Maybe I'll start off like "I love you, I want to have your child and live the rest of my life with you, but not until this war ends and that's if either of us survive." Yeah that sounds good.  
  
"Maybe you should take a shower and sleep." Lia suggested as she flopped down onto her bed.  
  
"I think I'll do that." I got off the chair and went into the bathroom.  
  
I deliberately used cold shower, trying to calm my flipping stomach. What the hell is up with me? Why am I reacting like this? Yes, Heero was my first friend and now I probably want him as something more, but why can't he see we're in a war that needs our whole attention and why can't I keep my body under control! I turned the shower knob to see if the water could get any colder. No one has ever done to this to me, not even that filthy Okama! Heero tore bit by bit at my heart as he said those anguished words.  
  
I turned the water off and stood there for a moment longer. I stepped out and quickly dried and dressed. Without a word to Lia I left to find Heero. I won't let this fall apart. Even if we didn't get that far.  
  
I stopped in front of Heero's dorm and took a deep breath. This is it. I was about to turn the doorknob when I heard voices from inside. I put my ear on the door to hear them better.  
  
"Heero, she's crazy about you! Just because she said she didn't want to take things further yet doesn't mean it's forever. She said she didn't think it was right, but just because things seem wrong doesn't mean people won't do it." Duo's voice came. It sounded like he was near the door.  
  
A short silence was followed before I heard Duo sigh.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Maria so you guys can talk. Just stay put, k?" I heard Duo's soft footsteps and I quickly stepped aside so Heero wouldn't see me. Duo stepped out and closed the door behind him. He then looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"Knew you couldn't resist. Hopefully he'll listen to you." Duo turned and walked off.  
  
I looked to the door and gulped. Now I wasn't sure if I was ready to do this. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Heero was sitting on a bed with his head bent. As I stepped in the room he looked up at me briefly then turned away. I closed the door and closed the space between us. He still said nothing as I stood in front of him.  
  
"Heero, tell me what are you're thinking." I sat down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Is there any particular reason why you're here?" Heero stood up and faced me.  
  
"Why do you think? I'm here to settle this before it eats away at us and interferes with what we're supposed to be concentrating on." Again my anger was rising. Heero don't be stupid.  
  
"There's nothing to settle, so just leave."  
  
"How can you say that? I like you okay? I like you a lot, but our missions put us in danger and if one of us has to die...I don't want to mourn anyone and I don't want anyone to mourn me. I've lost too many people and mourned them all my life. I don't need to add to the list." My voice turned to a whisper as I said the last part.  
  
"I don't see a problem. We have nothing. We're not taking anything further so therefore we won't mourn anyone except the innocent lives we may destroy."  
  
"Are you saying that when you kissed me and held me for the past two days, you thought it meant nothing."  
  
"Ever heard of one night stands? Here I thought it'd be easy to get a girl like you into bed. After all we're going to battle soon so why not relieve myself now before we depart. It seems you came to the conclusion that we had something. You're still a child in your mind. Now that I've relieved you of your childish illusions leave me alone."  
  
As Heero spoke those words I could feel my body go numb. He just wanted...wanted me for sex?! How could I have been so stupid! I could feel tears form in the corner of my eyes. No, I won't let him see me like this. I didn't let that filth Okama and I won't let Heero. I held back my tears and glared up at Heero. He had his arms crossed and gave me a look that said "Why aren't you out my door yet?" I stood in front of him and just glared at him.  
  
"You're just as bad as Okama. I never got to kill him but I swear when this war is over you will die by my hands and I will take such pleasure in seeing your dead body on the ground for me to walk over and treat like the dirt you are." I said through gritted teeth as I clenched my hands.  
  
In the fastest I've ever seen myself move, I drew my fist back and striked Heero hard in the face making him land on his back on the opposite bed.  
  
"Cuando esta guerra encima, voy a matarle.[3]" I turned and left, not waiting for a response  
  
[Heero's percpective]  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Duo half yelled at me after he unexpectedly punch me. I really need to stop letting my guard down. Only a few minutes ago I received J's e-mail for Chita and my first mission together. I had wanted to go somewhere where no one would bother me but I ran into Duo. It seemed like he knew just what happened. By now a few other students were looking at us.  
  
"Why the hell would you care?" I snapped back at him. I looked around at the students who stopped and glared at them.  
  
"You don't go and tell a girl that you wanted her just for sex!" Duo waved his hands in the air almost knocking someone behind him. He looked at the person and noticed they were making a scene. He turned back to me and lowered his voice. "Look, just because we're buddies doesn't mean you can go and break someone like Maria's heart. She's like a lil sis to me and now that her bro ain't here I'm taking care of her."  
  
"So you'd side with her and not your own war comrade?" I said as the students finally started moving.  
  
"Yeah I would. You know, I would've never expected you of all people to use girls like that. It seems you really have no emotions, not even regret." My hands clenched at his words. I did have emotions, especially regret now. I just can't let them see it.  
  
Duo wrapped one arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Just stay away from Maria, or else you deal with me. Got it 'buddy'?"  
  
He pulled away a little and dug his fingernails into my shoulder. Then walked away. I looked at my shoulder and small red blood marks were growing on my white shirt, some merging. It seems Duo really meant it.  
  
I walked through the garden. For once I just wanted to forget everything and just be at peace, even for a few moments. I looked at the old oak tree that I stood in front of. This is where we first met. We talked for hours up in that tree. I sighed deeply and climbed to the very top of the tree. We won't be having talks like that for a while.  
  
I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. Deceiving her was the only way. I ran my hand through my hair and gritted my teeth. I knew telling her that I wanted her for sex would be a critical hit. She absolutely hates being used. Maybe if we were friends when we were kids I could have came up with something else to tell her. Actually now that I think about it if we were friends when we were kids none of this would have happened.  
  
I sighed again. She vowed to kill me so she doesn't plan on dying just yet. It's like she said a relationship would get in the way. But if we went on with her still having those feelings for me it still wouldn't work. She would still worry and then one of us would end up mourning. She doesn't want that. Now that she hates me and wants to kill me I'm sure she'll live through this. Her anger will fuel her through this war and I'm sure she is determined to keep her promise.  
  
I smiled to myself. Even if she forgives me after this I'm sure she'll be the end of me.  
  
I heard a scream from behind me and turned to see two girls looking stunned as they listened to their radio.  
  
"War has been declared and now the air force base in the next town is being attacked!" screamed one of the girls.  
  
Well there was our que. Trowa and his new partner should be there by now. I need to get Chita so we can head out now. I looked up into the light blue sky.  
  
"So it begins now. I'll be waiting for you in the end, Chita. Maybe then we can live one ordinary day at a time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1]= "Shit"  
  
[2]= the equivalent to "What!"  
  
[3]= "When this war is over, I'm going to kill you"  
  
DE: *hides in a turtle shell* please don't hate me! i know it wasn't an ending you were expecting but i thought it was appropriate. *Pops her head out* hey maybe i'll make and alternate ending! and maybe a sequal! well...that's if i come up with one. and if you beg me enough *grins and ducks head back in as tomatoes are thrown at her* again i hope you liked my story. I actually finished it! see Jen i can finish my stories! *remembers this is her very first finished fic out of who knows how many* again i hope you liked my fic. and just because this is the end doesn't mean you can leave without reviewing! Thank you all for reading my story and thank you Jenna for getting me through my writer's block! i'll see you guys in my other fics bye!  
  
p.s. don't really know why i'm doin this but i'll do it anyways. this fic was first inspired by Vanessa Carlton's ordinary day, but as you can tell i've only used it for the first partof the story. This fic was co-written by my best friend Jen so thank her because without her i wouldn't have finished this........... what does 'p.s.' stand for anyways? 


End file.
